


PMC Bonkers

by justabore



Category: PMC: The Bunker, Take Point
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Voyeurism, and whatever Ahab can take
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Summary: Welcome party for the rookie.





	PMC Bonkers

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one go, no beta. I JUST NEED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM AND INTO AHAB.

亚哈的腰无可避免地垂下去，像一座拉长的，紧绷的，摇摇欲坠的悬崖吊桥。所有欲从上面行过之人，都必将感受到人力与自然的意志力相搏斗的暗涌。

他的屁股被托起，抑或是自然而然地翘起来。他黝黑而健壮而污脏，饱满的屁股被深色大手牢牢抓住，像一尊战斗中的青铜像桎梏另一尊青铜像。黑色的阴茎在交错的缝隙中间隐现，粗糙得让人仅仅是看到都会觉得喉咙发紧，此刻却畅通无阻似地进进出出。要打开他简直毫不费力，这才刚是第一根。

一。罗根咽了咽口水，胸膛发紧。后面还多着呢。

当他们说出欢迎派对这个词的时候，可怜的中部青年还以为那是什么烟火大会的别称，毕竟欢迎派对是女人爱搞的事情，男人只送别。

而现在，呵，这真他妈的是零点零分零零零秒的七月四号。他不是在看烟花炸开，而是烟花炸开时内部亿万分子挨个点燃的火。

亚哈被杰罗德顶得膝盖都要离地了。肉体和汁水搅合在一起的声音从耳朵淹没罗根的脑仁，爬虫一样黏黏糊糊地从他的核桃缝里挤过去。罗根裤子里已经一团糟了，他知道其他人也一样。

亚哈还套着军靴的脚在床上胡乱蹬来蹬去，裤子只被拉到屁股以下，露出刚好需要用到的部分，几种液体混合沿着大腿流下，他恐怕湿到膝盖了。

他把何塞的玩意吐出来，撑着床垫的手抬起来攀住何塞的大腿，用前后颠倒的西语求他告诉杰罗德慢一点。

没等何塞说什么，杰罗德便伸手像捉猫科动物的脖子一样捉着他的脖子把他向后拎，让亚哈整个人套在他的阴茎上，直到最根部。亚哈大声呻吟，真像什么脆弱的动物似的，听上去惨兮兮的。

“如果队长想说什么，他可以自己说。”杰罗德把他的头按进床单里，刻意放慢速度，一下一下全部抽出又全部插入，“要慢一点吗？”

亚哈艰难地呼吸着，两只空着的手在布料上又抓又挠。如果他想，完全可以轻易脱出这种困境，而他的手就那么在两旁放着，固执地张开。“不要，不要，太深，了，太深了。”他说。

“那就是快一点。”杰罗德说着重新加速，却依然维持着全进全出的幅度。

有人吹了声鼓励的口哨，罗根下意识地看过去，马库斯的眼睛闪动着癫狂的亮光。他总是有点疯，但这会，罗根想，他们也没那么不一样。

亚哈已经喘不过气，大张着嘴叫声气声混在一起。但是谁也不必担心，他快乐到极点，何塞拽着头发把阴茎重新塞回他嘴里，他便老实地从头吸到底，卖力确保自己的两张嘴总是不偏不倚，用到最充分。

杰罗德先射在里面，退出来时放开了托着他的手。亚哈懒散地顺势坐下，不顾流出的精液进一步沾湿裤子，专注地照料何塞还在他嘴里的东西。当有新的手指加入试探，他愉悦地挺了挺身。

马库斯在入口拨弄了一阵子，便应邀上阵。亚哈咽掉精液，用手背擦擦嘴唇，但怎么也擦不去红肿部分的水光。他显然适应得不错，抑或是对马库斯更为熟悉，竟挑衅道：“用点力啊马库斯，你太小了。”

马库斯的手绕过腰握住他直挺的阴茎，咬着他的耳朵：“你会知道小和大只是相对概念，队长。”

马库斯没有隐藏在亚哈脑后的那只眼睛瞥向罗根，几乎带着凶光。罗根，像所有好实习生那样，乖乖地走上前去。靠近之后，他才明白那与观看表演——无论多么血脉喷张——又是完全不同的体验。

浓重的汗水和精液的味道，以及亚哈用一整瓶从头浇到脚似的厚得吓人的辛味古龙水迅速裹住了他。罗根觉得快要窒息了，他兴奋至极。

马库斯的两只手都绕过来，解开罗根的裤子，在他硬到爆炸的东西上拽了两下。哇哦，这有点超过。罗根还从没想过被男人抓着的感觉。

他被马库斯引导着又向前蹭了蹭，亚哈几乎就与他鼻尖碰着鼻尖了。亚哈的眼睛混沌又明亮，对现状不知所谓又乐在其中。他的鼻尖上挂着一颗泫然的汗珠，他的嘴——罗根不敢看他的嘴。

马库斯把他领到了一处古怪湿润的禁地，头部感受到热和一丝隐隐绰绰的吸力。罗根略过了亚哈的嘴，低下头，发现马库斯正在试图把他往已经容纳了一根的洞口里塞。

说真的吗？！罗根的惊讶一定也实时写在了脸上，因为同样与他近在咫尺的佣兵低声笑了起来。

“别担心，我们的队长习惯了。”

他笑起来的时候，就像个彻头彻尾的疯子。

罗根真的不确定他是否想被另一个男人抓着阴茎，更别提和那男人的家伙硬碰硬。但是亚哈，他再次看向亚哈，如果他想的话。黑色眼睛的眼神依旧游移不定，但肢体先于一切向他倾斜，亚哈把他抱进怀里。

罗根开始慢慢向里进，感受到每进一步，亚哈的穴道和拥抱都变得更紧。另一根玩意在他一边浅浅地抽插，把绞紧的肉壁撞软，似乎在帮助他拓开道路。

随着越近越深，身体的本能逐渐占了上风。罗根不再介怀其他东西的存在，无论是马库斯的阴茎还是其他人的目光。他只知道更远处有一片奶与蜜乐土，他要朝着那去。

新来的也动了起来，两倍大的东西两倍快地在亚哈体内打鼓。该死的相对概念。他很快得到了比刚才更好的，高不可及的快感，他吻着年轻人干涩的嘴唇，那贴在他肿起的嘴唇上像刀割一样，同一口逐渐缺氧的气息在他们嘴里来回交换。

“罗根。”亚哈一叫他的名字，就发觉他的肌肉愈发绷紧，他很紧张，亚哈好像也有些传染，他安抚性地说道，“没事的。”

他的手掌扣在罗根脑后，手心在变烫，音调抬升：“干我，罗根，我需要你。”分不清是被马库斯往下按还是他自己在往下坐，他重重落在他们的阴茎上。马库斯是个愚蠢的骗子，他们从来没这么试过，他从未被填补得这样满。他痛快极了。他还可以坠落。干坏我。干坏我。他在心里放声大叫，又或许叫出了声。只要能如愿以偿，他不在乎。

狂欢结束后，实习生被分配到收拾残局的任务。罗根架着昏昏沉沉的亚哈去到浴室，把稀稀拉拉挂在黏在身上的衣物剥除，身体落入浴缸时激起不小的水花。

这是罗根第一次看到亚哈的腿。他小心翼翼地把义肢解下来，擦干放到一边。断口愈合得怪异地圆润，大腿上的绑带勒痕在热水中泛红。

罗根把手伸向亚哈臀缝里，那里也因为过度摩擦而肿胀，颇有弹性地滑稽地咬着他的手指。穴口轻轻扩开又闭合，挤出的几缕白色液体很快溶于水中。罗根轻手轻脚地继续清洁，看着亚哈的眉头皱起又松开，忍住了向更里面探寻的冲动。

清理得差不多时，罗根的手撤出来，划过腿根，禁不住沿着凹槽向上划去。他摸索着勒痕，因为泡皱而敏感的指腹在深深浅浅的凹陷中探索。掌下的肌肉绷了绷，亚哈没有睁开眼睛，只发出一声低沉的叹息。

罗根立刻，或者他认为自己立刻明白了个中意味。他的手改换阵地，轻轻圈住亚哈半勃的阴茎。罗根在此之前唯一接触过的那根属于他自己，可是眼下这一切仿佛顺理成章。他温柔地抚摸亚哈，抚摸他所有需要他的地方。亚哈的手握着他搭在浴缸边的另一只手，手指渐渐插进手指间的空隙。他弓着腰倚靠着罗根的肩膀，低沉地喘息。

罗根好像又听到他在叫自己的名字，一遍又一遍。这夜的烟火大会足够疯狂了，如果可以的话，他很希望他们能够再度过一个，或许一些，温和的良夜。

***

“我敢打赌队长又在用他那套处女把戏。”客厅的牌桌上，马库斯打出一对红桃Q，他学着样子，急促地喘气，夸张地娇滴滴尖叫道，“罗根，罗根，嗳呀，宝贝。”

其他人并不准备接下这个没品而又缺乏尊重的话题，但那不代表他们不是都对马库斯所指的东西心知肚明。

队长的袖子里有八对A，现在是九对了。


End file.
